The Dragon Emperor Descends
by Master Fowl
Summary: What would happen if after Ryuga gets Meteo Ldrago he goes to the valley of peace? You'll find out in my first story. Hope you like it.


The Dragon Emperor Descends

Long ago in the Valley of Peace there lived a master named Shifu who was in the middle of training the Dragon Warrior Po, a panda. He was trying to teach Po the ways of kung fu so he could defeat Tai Lung but Shifu was losing his patients with him. Shifu had Po face off against each of the Furious Five starting with Viper, Mantis, Monkey, and ending with Master Tigress, but each fight ended in total failure for the panda. However after each battle Po didn't even seem tired or discouraged, quite the opposite actually. Shifu was becoming frustrated with him because he believed that Ooguai had made a mistake in choosing that flabby panda as the Dragon Warrior, in the end he decided that Po's final opponent would be himself. As Po approached Shifu he was lifted up faster than he could blink by the small master, flipped around and slammed on the ground. But still Po wouldn't quit.

Meanwhile a mysterious man with white and red hair, by the name of Ryuga, was traveling through China to a nearby volcano to rid himself of the dark power of the beyblade Lightning L drago that had taken over him during the Battle Bladers tournament. He decided to take a detour into the Valley to Peace after he had finished his business. As he was passing through the bamboo forest of China he overheard some travelers talking about a legendary warrior known as the Dragon Warrior, they said that he was unstoppable and that he lived in the Valley of Peace. "I will have to investigate this Dragon Warrior upon my return." He said to himself as he made his way to the volcano. Once he arrived at the cave that marked the entrance to the volcano he was surprised to find himself actually tired. As he came to the center he was sweating bullets and was barely able to lift his launcher. His determination allowed him to launch Lightning L drago into the fiery lava and as he did so he felt the dark power leaving him, but the loss of such power left him weaker than a newborn baby. Suddenly a new power began to envelop him, one that wasn't the dark power. He became one with the vast power of the cosmos. Next thing he knew the cave began to shake and L drago shot out of the lava, landing in his hand billowing smoke. When the smoke cleared he noticed that this wasn't his L drago. It had been reborn with an even fiercer look, its previously see-through three-headed energy ring became pearl white with rubber and the grey wheel had changed into what looked like silver jaws and golden claws. He and L drago had been reborn. He held up his hand and said, "Your name is Meteo L drago!" After he had said this he noticed that the shaking of the cave had sealed him inside. "This perfect way to test my Meteo L drago's newfound power." As he said this he lifted his launcher and loaded L drago, "3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP!" he exclaimed, pulling the cord and launching L drago at the rocks. Had this been any normal spin top it would have fallen to the ground, but this was no ordinary top, this was Meteo L drago and as it hit, the rocks liquefied before it. When the dust and smoke cleared Ryuga was left in their place. He and Meteo L drago were reborn and ready to meet this Dragon Warrior Po.

Ryuga made his way through the valley and was surprised to find beyblade to be nonexistent. He asked where to find this Dragon Warrior and a duck named Ping, who happened to be Po's father and the owner of a noodle shop, said that if he wanted to find him he would have to climb the steps to the Jade Palace. When Ping asked him if he needed a guide Ryuga answered, "seeing how simple this village is the most likely place to be considered a palace would be the more ornate building on the top of that nearby mountain. So no I will not need a guide, but I will have some of your noodles. I've had a long trip and I'm hungry." After his meal he set off towards the Jade Palace and when he came to the stairs he launched L drago and rode its astral form to the top.

As Po was still training with master Shifu they heard an explosion, as they got up from their fight, _BOOM_!. The huge double doors that guarded the entrance to the training area burst open and in their place stood Ryuga. All of the warriors stood there in stunned shock, not knowing what to do. Shifu came to the front and said, "If you've come for the Dragon scroll, you seek it in vain." Ryuga looked puzzled and answered, "I have no idea what you're talking about sonny, my Name is Ryuga and I don't know what a dragon scroll is but it sounds powerful and if I can't take it by force I will gladly fight you for it fairly." Shifu looked equally surprised and said, "fine, your first opponent will be Tigress." "Whatever, ready your bey tigress and prepare to face the Dragon Emperor!" all the warriors including Shifu gasped in shock, "How can you be the Dragon Warrior when Po here is the Dragon Warrior?" Shifu said while pointing at Po. At this Ryuga burst out laughing and said, "after I finish Tigy here or whatever her name is I will face the others, then obliterate you and claim this Dragon Scroll as my own. Now ready your bey." This time Tigress spoke up and said with a snarl, "first off, my name is Tigress, second, you've mentioned this bey object thrice now and you seem to think they constitute as a way of fighting. But what is a bey?" Ryuga was momentarily stunned by hid it well and said in an equally angry growl, "You seriously Don't know what a beyblade is? Well let me be the first to introduce them to you. As you know there are 88 constellations in space," all of the warriors nodded at this, "long long ago in a land far away, a star fell from the heavens and split into two parts that each held power. One landed in the village known as Koma and the other landed in a land with no name. the one that landed in Koma was fashioned into a top and was passed down from generation to generation. Eventually it wore down and took the shape of what is now known as Pegasus, after its constellation, and became the basis for all other beyblades, or spin tops as you might know them. The other star had a similar history but was never replicated. This bey looked like a three-headed dragon, named L drago, after the draconian constellation Drago. This evil bey was passed down from one corrupt ruler to the next. It was used to spread fear and malice from town to town. This bey absorbed the greed and anger from its owner and the people it harmed. This caused it to run wild until the owner of Pegasus came and fought this evil top. Pegasus was just barely able to win against the dark power and l drago was sealed away forever. That is until I stole it, I was consumed and possessed by L drago and turned into a monster. I soon realize that if it's a power created by humans, then I should be able to control it and eventually rid myself of it. That being said, I have gotten my hands on a new power, on that makes the old dark power look like a toddler throwing a tantrum. I became one with the vast power of the cosmos and was able to be reborn along with this Meteo L drago!" as he said this he lifted the golden gauntlet on his forearm so that the glass sphere on the dragon's head was facing them. As he did this the glass slid away to reveal what at first sight looked to be an ornate disk of some sort, but lifted up on a small platform to reveal that it was indeed a top of some kind. Tigress scoffed and said, "what kind of power can a top as small as that have? It's so puny that I could knock it aside with my hand, or step on it with my foot and crush it." Ryuga simply laughed and said, "Fine let's see this then, grab that dome-shaped gong over there and we'll see if you can catch, let alone stop it." "alright but don't come crying to me when your precious top is lying in pieces." After the dome was set in place Ryuga readied himself launched. The bey started to spin to the left but orbited the stadium clockwise. Immediately Tigress went to grab the bey but cut her paw on the rapidly spinning bey. Next she tried to slam her paw on it but burned her paw from the intense heat L drago was generating. "come on, this isn't even bothering L drago in the slightest." Ryuga said with a snicker. Next she tried to pounce on the bey but was thrown out by the wind it was creating by spinning around the arena. "you've entertained me long enough so I'll end this quickly, special move DRAGON EMPEROR SUPEREME SLIGHT!" as he said this the dragon heads moved and blew past all of the warriors except Shifu leaving them all singed but not too badly burned, as Ryuga walked passed each of them he called L drago to him but as it came to him it suddenly disappeared in mid-air, "WHAT!" Ryuga said in a snarl he turned to the doors and saw Master Shifu standing there with a smoking L drago in his hand. Ryuga looked mildly surprised but then said, "you look like you could put up a fight, so how 'bout it master Shifu? I know you know what a bey is and I bet you have one, so use it!" Shifu said nothing for a moment but tossed L drago to Ryuga, who caught it effortlessly. Shifu went to the other end of the gong, but this time it raised up on a platform with two netted poles on either side. "if you wish to battle me, then you will do it on my terms." He said. "whatever, if you think you can scare me with a little balance trap then you'll have to try harder." Ryuga answered with a grin as he leaped on to the palace and then into the net. Master Shifu placed his hand into his cloak and pulled out an ancient looking bey saying, "This is bandit Golem, it was given to me by my late master Ooguai , who happened to be a turtle, so let's battle and if you win then the Dragon Scroll is yours." "fine but be prepared for utter destruction, remember that the dragon cooks the turtle and makes soup, so let's battle, 3, 2, 1, let it rip!" both beys hit the gong with a loud _BONG_ and began to circle the stadium, "oh so your bey rotates to the right, how sad for you. My Meteo L drago is a bey that gets its power by stealing the power from right spinning beyblades, so sorry but my victory is assured." As the two beys made their first clash Meteo L drago's astral form appeared and blew master Shifu's bey into the air but it came down and landed on top of L drago, " humph, that's hardly a snack for my L drago, this is my first battle in a very long time, so I'm goanna have to have you entertain me awhile longer." As the two beys clashed again Shifu realized that what Ryuga had said about L drago's spin stealing effect was true, his bey was slowly losing spin power with each hit while Ryuga's bey was spinning at the same speed as when he launched. "what do you think you can gain by reading the Dragon Scroll? Many have tried to steal it but all attempts have met with failure. What makes you any different?" Shifu asked in desperation. Ryuga answered, "I alone managed to beat back the dark power and become one with the vast power of the cosmos. As the Dragon Emperor I am higher than that of warrior and therefore I am entitled to the secrets of the scroll before anyone else and I will win this battle." "come on Master Shifu you can do this" the five shouted in unison. "it's no use, you can't win against me, I am the Dragon Emperor and I will not lose! DRAGON EMPEROR SUPEREME SLIGHT!" as he called out his special move fire burst out of the stadium and knocked Master Shifu and his bey to the ground. As Shifu fell, Tigress ran with a slight limp and caught him in her arms, falling to the ground with a roll and a cough. As Ryuga jumped to the ground, Tigress looked at him and cried, "Is this what you wanted? To obliterate my master? My parents abandoned me when I was a baby, and if I lose Shifu too then I will make you pay in ways that you can't imagine." "don't toy with my Kitty, I didn't kill you Master and I didn't mean to injure him but he understood the consequences of what would happen if he lost. I won fair and square and now I will heal him with my blader's spirit and claim my prize." As he said this a light enveloped Shifu and he became healthy once more. But when Tigress looked around to ask Ryuga why he did what he did, she saw that he had already gone for the Dragon Scroll. Po went to go stop him but Tigress said, "leave him be, he will become frustrated when he finds he cannot unravel the scroll's secrets."

Meanwhile Ryuga had just entered the temple and as he approached the pool he saw that the surface was agitated by the wind. So he waited. When the water settled he saw the reflection of the scroll in the water, and realized that the Dragon holding the scroll was on the ceiling. Upon noticing this he sent L drago to retrieve it for him. When the bey returned with the scroll in its astral mouth he opened it and saw that the surface was blank save for a highly reflective surface on it. This enraged Ryuga and he went to master Shifu and asked why he couldn't read the scroll. The master replied, "only a master of kung fu can read the scroll." "Fine. I will study under your tutelage until either the me or the panda, is ready to understand this scroll." So saying he placed the scroll back in the dragon's mouth and lived there for many years training vigorously for the day he might understand the Dragon Scroll. But that is a story for another time.


End file.
